


surprise.

by Aziz



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mark's hair, Short, Skype, i know i have some other things to write but this just came to me and i had to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/pseuds/Aziz
Summary: When Mark called him on skype, Felix picked up without thinking.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/gifts).



When Mark called him on skype, Felix picked up without thinking - it's usual that they talk at this time, this day of the week; Mark even texted him to ask if they are still on today.

"Hey, Mark, how are you--"

He started to talk but quickly lost his voice when Mark's camera loaded. He thought he traveled back in time for a few seconds. He couldn't remember how long has it been since he saw Mark with black hair.

"Mark..."

Mark smirked and ran a hand trough his hair, ruffling it to show as much of it to Felix as possible. "You like it?"

"Yes," Felix blurted out, and then he flushed, because he remembered he really shouldn't be _so_ appreciative of Mark going back to his natural colour, and then he remembered he doesn't have to be ashamed - Mark's his _boyfriend_ , for god's sake. Long-time, long-distance boyfriend.

But it just felt so weird to see him like this - it took Felix back to the days of their mutual pining (awkward touches, awkward smiles and lingering looks) and the beginning of their relationship. This was the Mark he fell in love with, this was the Mark he had their first kiss with.

Mark chuckled at Felix's response. "I knew it would be a nice surprise for you."

"It's great. I- I love it."

Mark noticed the stutter. "Something wrong?"

"No, no!" Felix shook his head, "it just- feels a little weird, you know? When you looked like that, we were barely getting to know each other, and look at us now - it's been, like, two years."

"Almost two years. I guess I understand." Mark stayed quiet for a moment - he was reminiscing as well. "Bringing up memories, huh?"

"Yeah," Felix smiled. "So many."

"Aw, you made me feel all nostalgic," Mark pouted.

"Don't cry, ya big softie."

Mark laughed, and then started to defend himself: "I'm not soft. Have you ever touched those guns? Hard as steel."

Felix snorted. "I can't wait to visit you again. I'm touching it, non-stop, understood?"

"My guns?"

"No- well, maybe, but I meant your hair," Felix said. "It's so pretty! I mean, it always is, but now it's new. Kinda."

"Alright, babe. Understood."


End file.
